Run
by Infinity journey
Summary: La suite de Serenity et de Retirement, la fin d'une trilogie donc! Tony et Ziva sont en fuite, Gibbs et l'équipe pourront-ils les aider, alors qu'ils affrontent tous une nouvelle perte ? Assez sombre, comme toujours... Happy end ?
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

Me voila de retour, j'ai eu un début d'année compliqué alors excusez moi pour le temps que ça m'a pris!

Cette histoire se passe directement après Retirement. Elle reviendra beaucoup plus, en plus du reste, sur les pensées de Ziva, sur leur romance avec Tony et aussi un peu sur la relation compliquée entre McGee et Delilah. C'est la fin de la trilogie et sincèrement je ne sais pas comment se terminera l'histoire pour l'instant. Je suis plus a l'aise pour les fins à suspens, un peu dramatiques, mais personnellement, étant lectrice moi même, je n'aimerais pas lire ce genre de chose après tant d'attente. Alors, ce sera réellement une surprise pour vous, comme pour moi!

Il faut préciser que je n'écrirais pas aussi vite que les autres fois, je suis beaucoup plus occupée maintenant ! ^^ Alors n'abandonnez pas!

Oui oui tout ça pour ne pas vous laisser de chapitre ? ne vous inquiétez pas, le premier sera publié aujourd'hui encore!


	2. Hush

**Hi! voila le premier chapitre, excusez moi s'il y a trop de fautes d'orthographe, mais je voulais à tous prix publier ce soir!**

* * *

><p>Gibbs était assis sur le sol du laboratoire, la gothique, les yeux rougis, dans ses bras. Le noir emplissait la salle, encore plus qu'a l'habitude, et leurs cœurs. Il n'avait pas bougé, non, il se permettrait ce court répit, ce repos, avant d'enterrer un agent, avant d'en chercher un autre, perdu. Pour l'instant, il serrera Abby dans ses bras, et ne pensera pas aux chaises vides, en haut.<p>

Ils attendaient McGee, Palmer était allé le chercher, Ducky les rejoindraient. Abby était dans ses bras, tremblante depuis de trop longues minutes, angoissantes, incompréhensible, pour lui, comme pour elle. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer ce que Tony avait des problèmes et ce qu'il allait faire, comment pouvait-elle comprendre ? Qu'avait-il à comprendre. Il savait qu'un jour son agent atteindrait ses limites, il savait que si la vie ne devenais pas plus tendre avec eux, quelqu'un allait craquer, il n'avait simplement pas su à quel moment.

Ses agents étaient forts, n'importe qui aurait craqué avant. Surtout Tony… il ne comparerait jamais leur histoire, trop différente, il avait perdu un enfant, ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y a rien de pire ? Mais Tony avait perdu toutes les femmes qu'il avait pu approcher, non ? Il s'en rendait doucement compte. Il avait vu l'état de son agent après que Ziva soit partit, il avait vu son état encore empirer après leur retour d'Israël…

Il frissonna, un poids toujours présent se réveillait en lui, une petite pointe de culpabilité qui était née au moment ou il avait sauté dans ce ravin. Il avait abandonné son agent aux mains de l'ennemie, même s'il pensait qu'il le suivrait, même s'il l'avait sauvé… Il n'avait pas été là, et même s'il savait que ces hommes en avaient après Tony, il savait être très agaçant… Il soupira, fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

Ils étaient une famille, et ils avaient besoin de se retrouver, besoin d'être ensemble. La salle était terriblement silencieuse, toutes les machines étaient maintenant éteintes, et seul quelques reniflements d'Abby pouvaient le briser.

Il n'osait pas respirer trop fort, n'osait pas sortir de cette stase, de cette léthargie volontaire. Il frotta doucement la joue humide d'Abby, et continua de fixer la porte, de longues minutes.

Ils arrivèrent, presque en même temps, sans un mot et il dut se lever, malgré la résistance de la jeune femme. Il tendit une main à Abby, et ils se retrouvèrent là, à se fixer, aucun ne voulait parler.

« Notre pauvre Eléonore n'a pas survécu. » C'est Ducky qui avait parlé, Gibbs, lui, le savait déjà, il l'avait vu. Il frissonna, discrètement. Ils avaient tous compris déjà. Il entendit les pas nerveux d'Abby qui s'agitait maintenant à ses cotés, séchant ses larmes depuis l'arrivée du reste de l'équipe. Elle voulait être forte…

« Où est.. » La voix de McGee était douce, trop calme, et fut vite coupé par Abby

« Tony est parti. » Abby avait parlé, une voix terrible, presque un cri. La frustration, l'incompréhension, la colère et tous ces sentiments incohérents s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit…

Gibbs soupira et serra la main de la jeune fille.

Il fixa son équipe, Jimmy était pale, silencieux, il fixait le sol, Ducky était droit, mais ouvertement attristé, les sourcils froncés, il n'y avait que McGee qui avait les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche ouverte, intégrant, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, la nouvelle.

« Comment ça "parti" ? » Il garda la bouche entrouverte, ne sachant pas vers ou allait cette conversation improbable. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça en venant, il n'avait pensé qu'à Bishop, sa mort…

« Il est parti ! Il a fui tout ça ! Comme Ziva ! » Elle ouvrit ses bras en grand, proche de l'effondrement, de l'hystérie.

Et McGee sembla alors tiquer, rebondir sur un mot, les yeux alors perdus dans de nouvelles pensées.

Gibbs fixa son agent de terrain, qui secouait la tête, perdu ailleurs.

« McGee ?! »

Il vit ses lèvres trembler, hésiter. « Heu… Patron, je ne crois pas … » Il secoua la tête, mais Gibbs plaqua sa main sur sa nuque pour le forcer à le regarder, un peu trop brusquement. McGee se calma, se figea.

« Il n'est pas parti, du moins, pas seul… Ziva était là, elle se cachait chez lui, c'était la fée clochette… » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes alors que son patron relâchait la pression, des yeux un peu plus grands, plus expressif que jamais. Tout le monde le regardait étrangement. « Je crois qu'elle avait des soucis… »

Un silence terrible s'abattit alors, Abby se glaça et tous le fixèrent, il vit les yeux de Gibbs, brûlants.

« Et depuis quand vous le savez ! » Il était fou, fou de rage de n'avoir rien compris et rien vu.

Il écouta les explications de son agent et serra les points, fermement. Evidemment, Tony n'avait pas pu aller aussi bien du jour au lendemain, pas sans Ziva… Il ferma les yeux et sortit rapidement de la salle sombre.

* * *

><p>Elle roulait depuis maintenant deux heures, et le soleil se couchait lentement. Ses yeux étaient lourds, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait encore tenir, un peu. Tony s'était endormis à ses cotés, sa tête lourdement, posée, écrasée contre la vitre.<p>

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui prêter des regards, parfois, quand des bruits étranglés sortaient de sa bouche, quand sa main tremblait ou quand il s'agitait. Elle n'aimait pas ça, et souhaitant juste trouver un hôtel, rapidement, pour s'allonger avec lui, lui permettre d'oublier cette dernière année, cette dernière journée…

Elle soupira, et fixa la route. Elle aimait à l'avoir juste là, si proche, juste pour elle, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était pas en état de prendre une telle décision, qu'elle aurait peut-être du refuser et ne plus l'embarquer dans une autre, et tortueuse histoire.

Elle tendit alors sa main, frôlant la sienne, doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle profita de la chaleur, du manque incroyable qui s'effondrait dès qu'elle se rendait compte de cette promiscuité, de ce changement, encore. Il était là, réel, vivant. Elle frissonna alors, si faible ? Non, elle ne devait pas penser à lui comme ça, il ne l'apprécierait certainement pas.

Alors pourquoi ce sentiment de culpabilité, et cette pensée incessante. Elle était partie pour se reconstruire, et se retrouvait à devoir soutenir cet homme, si fort, si doux, avant, cet homme qui avait certainement perdu la foi en ce monde… pour elle. Elle ferma les yeux, pinça ses lèvres, un grognement la rappela à la réalité. Non, elle n'abandonnerait pas, pas cette fois. Elle était rentrée pour être heureuse, avec lui, et si elle devait passer par là, elle le ferait, quitte à se battre elle-même, seule, contre ses démons.

Elle ferma les yeux, juste quelques secondes, sentant un poids enfler en elle. Elle espérait, avait besoin d'une vie plus simple, plus sure. Elle se sentait trop fragile, faible, et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait voulu se reconstruire. Mais après un an, elle s'était simplement rendu compte qu'elle devrait faire avec. Elle eu une pensée pour son père, et la même question qui lui revenait en tête : son père si aimant, si tendre plus jeune aurait-il vraiment voulu cela pour elle ?

Elle alluma les phares de la voiture, alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière la cime des arbres, et observa la route, longée d'une interminable forêt. Ils avaient déjà parcouru beaucoup de chemin, et pourrait certainement être tranquilles pour la soirée. Sa bouche était sèche, ils avaient besoin de repos, besoin de sortir de cette voiture terriblement silencieuse et sombre.

Elle regarda Tony. Il n'avait plus parlé, plus dit un mot, perdu trop loin dans de lourdes pensées, et elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'intervenir, encore trop tourmenté elle-même par ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Elle l'avait fixé souvent, alors qu'il roulait, alors que les muscles de sa mâchoire roulaient, se contractaient avec des souvenirs trop brutaux. Elle l'avait observé fixer la route, fuir son attention, s'enfermer dans une certaine solitude. Elle avait été surprise par la droiture de l'homme, sa force malgré tout, sa force ou sa fuite ?

Et puis il s'était arrêté, avait marmonné quelques mots qu'elle avait compris pas interprétation, il était fatigué, elle pense. Il l'avait rejoint quelques secondes, dans le monde réel, quand il l'avait croisé, à sa porte, attendant qu'elle sorte. Son regard s'était alors adouci, et elle lui avait souri, lui saisissant dans un même temps sa main. Il avait posé une bise, douce et longue sur le bord de ses lèvres et s'était finalement assis sans un mot sur le siège passager.

Elle soupira, elle savait que Tony était un homme fort et droit, fière ce qu'il faut, jusqu'à ce que l'on parle de Gibbs. Il avait toujours voulu rendre Gibbs fière, être comme lui ? Elle ne le souhaitait pas, il ne le méritait pas.

Sa pensée s'égara alors vers sont ancien patron, celui qu'elle chérissait tant. Il était un père pour elle, personne ne pouvait en douter, mais ils partageaient bien plus, cette chose indescriptible par des mots….

Elle s'arrêta alors, le moteur vrombissant quand elle passa les vitesses rapidement. Elle rangea doucement la voiture sur une aire de repos, un petit motel y siégeait, à peine illuminé. Ca suffirait pour le moment.

Elle éteint la voiture, et il ne broncha pas, trop loin dans un monde imaginaire, un monde de rêves.

Elle sortit alors doucement, réajustant sa veste, quand un froid glacial lui mordit la peau. Elle irait d'abord voir s'ils avaient une chambre de libre, puis reviendrait. Elle ferma précautionneusement la porte et s'éloigna.

Des éclats fusaient autour de lui, dans un ciel orange, un nuage de sable, et un bruit perpétuel de moteur, ses mains étaient pleines de sang, pleine de ce liquide qui coulait alors par terre, ce monde était froid, terrible et un nuage de brume sortait de sa bouche.

Une main se posa alors sur sa joue, douce et froide en même temps, fine, apaisante. Elle lui fit tourner la tête alors qu'une douce brûlure s'emparait de lui. Il sourit dans son sommeil, quand la réalité le rappela brutalement.

« Tony ? » Sa voix était douce, frêle. Il ouvrit alors doucement les yeux, analysant lentement la situation. Seule la lumière jaunâtre de la voiture éclairait sa place, dans une nuit noire. Ziva se tenait devant lui, la porte ouverte dans sa main, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire devant son air perdu. Il lui rendit son sourire, étonnement, heureux de se réveiller sur un si beau tableau.

Il la vit alors frissonner et regarda, surpris, autour de lui. Elle était dehors, il faisait froid. Il se redressa doucement, grimaçant au son de ses articulations qui craquèrent, souffrant de trop longues heures d'immobilité, et attrapa le zip de sa veste pour mieux la fermer.

« Je nous ai trouvé un lit. » Il sourit encore et elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir mieux.

« Parfait » Sa voix est douce, inattendu après tant de mutisme. Il s'extirpa de la voiture, grognant doucement et étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

Il poussa un bâillement incroyable, mais Ziva ne bougea pas, ne sachant pas comment agir avec lui. Il ressentit tout de suite son malaise, et lui sourit, encore. « On est ou ? ». Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait une réponse. « Heu... Meridian dans le Mississippi, on y est passé il y a quelques minutes. ». Il attrape ses mains et souffla dessus pour les réchauffer, ses mains si fines dans les siennes, si fragiles, contrairement à l'image qu'il ne peut effacer de cette femme. Elle le fixe alors, soulagé par cette proximité. « Je suis désolé Ziva. » Elle fronça ses sourcils, semblant ne pas comprendre, ne pas chercher d'excuses. « Tony… Tu n'as pas besoin… » Il soupira et ferma les yeux, posant son front sur le sien. « Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit dans la chambre… et de t'avoir laissée là-bas. »

Il la sentit frissonner encore plus fort et porta son regard sur elle, s'éloignant de quelques centimètres. Ses yeux brillaient, emplis de larme, prête a débordées. « Ne fais pas ça Tony, ou je devrais faire la même chose… » Pour elle, elle avait trop de choses à se faire pardonner, trop de culpabilité en elle, pour le moment.

Il secoua la tête, sachant qu'il valait mieux en rester là pour ce soir.

Tony la rapprocha alors de lui pour la serrer doucement sous un bras. Fermant la voiture avec l'autre. « Tu es pétrifiée, jeune ninja du désert. » Elle sourit et le regarde doucement alors qu'il la poussait doucement vers l'hôtel où un éclairage miteux clignotait. Un endroit parfait pour un film d'horreur, sauf que les morts-vivants ou tueur ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient à faire. « Je me souviens que c'est toi qui râlait chaque hiver, Tony. » Il la regarda, faignant d'être contrarié, mais continua à avancer avec elle vers l'hôtel terrible.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant et Tony grimaça encore. « Tu y sera très bien ! » Elle le devança alors rapidement et secoua une clé dans sa main. Il continua de grimacer tout en la suivant. « C'est encore l'avis d'un ninja qui dort dans le désert et qui n'a certainement aucune notion du confort! »

Elle l'ignora volontairement et ouvrit doucement la porte, avec un petit sourire, décidée à profiter alors de ce moment d'accalmie, ce moment paisible, étrangement loin, alors, de tous leurs tracas.

Il la suivit, sans plus un mot, presque en sautillant, dans le même état d'esprit et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il remercia silencieusement la présence de ce lit, sur cette route et surtout la présence de cette femme qu'il avait tant attendue.

* * *

><p><strong>La suite demain!<strong>


	3. Somber Night

Les étoiles brillaient de mille feux, contrastant douloureusement avec les cendres qui flottaient dans son esprit. L'air était frais, mais il n'avait pas pris le temps de se couvrir, il s'en fichait un peu, et il ne retournerait pas dedans, pour ne pas prendre le risque de la réveiller.

Il était assis dans l'herbe fraîche, humide, ce n'était pas la première fois ces derniers temps. Il soupira en observant sa situation. Il ne regretterai jamais de l'avoir suivie, mais à cet instant, il avait besoin de solitude. De pure solitude, de silence, pour ruminer et essayer de comprendre…

Son esprit, déjà bien tortueux et embrumé, s'était maintenant enfoncé dans une lutte, entre l'envie de craquer, et la volonté de rester droit, fort. Il savait que la deuxième pouvait vaincre, s'il s'y prenait bien, s'était une question de volonté, et de temps, et Ziva l'aidait bien.

Il lui suffisait parfois de regarder son visage, pour se sentir bien, la chaleur en lui, son cœur qui bat. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle était à nouveau là, et qu'elle resterait, s'il la protégeait…

* * *

><p>Au même instant, prêt de 1500 km plus loin, Gibbs était assis à son bureau, seul, dans un noir qui reflétait un calme trompeur. Tous étaient rentrés, épuisés, demain ils enterraient une collègue, adorable collègue dont il avait rencontré le mari quelques heures plus tôt. L'homme était une épave, ses yeux rougis, son corps porche de l'effondrement. Il lui avait demandé s'il y avait eu une erreur, il lui avait répondu que la seule erreur était le tireur, et qu'il était aussi à la morgue à cet instant. Le mari de Bishop resta de marbre, puis lui serra la main, sans un mot. Il prit un carton sur le bureau de sa femme et s'en alla derrière les grosses portes de métal de l'ascenseur.<p>

Il était maintenant assis là, attendant l'heure fatidique, il ne dormirait pas de toute façon. Il observa alors le bureau de la défunte, bureau terrible qui n'avait jamais pu trouver un propriétaire fixe. Alors il regarda celui de Dinozzo, le plus fidèle de ses agents… Il ne serait jamais parti, pas sans une bonne raison, il le savait, et Ziva expliquait tout. Mais il aurait voulu l'aider, il aurait voulu qu'il vienne à lui. Ils avaient tous une fâcheuse habitude de toujours en faire des affaires personnelles, de se protéger mutuellement, un peu trop. Quand allaient-ils comprendre qu'ils étaient une famille ? Et qu'ils pouvaient compter les uns sur les autres...

Il se leva, rageusement, prêt à fouiller chaque centimètre de ce fichu bureau. Il se doutait qu'il ne trouverait rien, mais le doute le rendrait fou. Il regarda rapidement la surface de travail, un drapeau américain qu'ils connaissaient tous, cette fichue agrafeuse… Il soupira. En tirant sur une poignée il tomba sur une photo plus jeune de son agent. Quelques dossiers en cours… Il claqua le tiroir alors violemment et se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Il ne trouverait rien… ses agents avaient appris à disparaître. Demain ils les chercheraient, une certitude, mais les trouver était une chose bien moins sure.

* * *

><p>Il frissonna, pas de froid, sa peau étant déjà glacée, mais à l'image de la jeune femme blonde qui traversa son esprit. Il ne l'avait pas protégée, et elle le hantait maintenant. C'était un mauvais fantôme, non plus glouton, un peu allumé et drôle, non un fantôme en colère qui lui pourrissait chacun de ses rêves, chacun de ses instants de repos, à le rendre fou.<p>

Il soupira doucement, fixant à nouveau le ciel si pure au dessus de lui.

Il ferait tout pour que la même chose n'arrive pas à Ziva. Il grogna, jetant un bâton du pied, plus loin. Bon sang…

Il prit son visage dans ses mains, ses doigts se crispant sur ses tempes. Tout ça n'avait pas de sens, depuis quand la vie était-elle devenue si sordide ? Ziva n'avait-elle pas cherché à vivre quelque chose de plus simple ? C'est comme si le sort s'acharnait contre eux, et cette fois il était fatigué de ce jeu. Il ne l'abandonnerai pas, ne la laisserais pas partir… Mais il lui fallait du temps.

L'image alors terrible de Ziva, la même terreur dans des yeux vides, la même étendue rouge sous son corps, grandissante, alors que la plupart de ses cheveux se mêlaient dans des résidus qu'il ne pouvait envisager. Il voulut vomir, crier, son ventre se tordit dans une sensation inhumaine… Non ces images n'étaient pas faites pour n'importe quel homme… il les avait pourtant déjà contemplés 2 fois.

Il laissa alors son dos tomber doucement, pour se retrouver allongé, et profiter de la fraîcheur des brins.

Tony ferma ses yeux, fermement, refoulant la nausée alors que les images du corps de Bishop, si innocente, inondaient son esprit. Il voulut crier mais savait qu'a quelques mètres Ziva dormait, la fenêtre ouverte.

Un gémissement sortit tout de même de sa bouche, brisant les barrages alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, serrant férocement quelques brins d'herbes. Ses pupilles étaient brûlantes, humides, non, il ne voulait pas de ça… Il voulait être fort, tel Gibbs, le rendre fier, toujours. Gibbs avait connu les pires choses que l'on puisse imaginer, alors il ne pouvait pas… Sa respiration se fit aussi rapide que sa lutte contre les larmes fut violentes, injuste.

Il savait que demain, ou peu être quelques jours plus tard, ces souvenirs seraient moins vifs, moins intrusifs. Il savait que dans quelques jours il pourrait être maître de ces pulsions, maître de ces assauts.

* * *

><p>La chambre était sombre, mais il ne dormirait pas, il n'y arriverait pas. Son épaule le tirait, il n'avait pas voulu prendre de cacher, pour ne pas rêver trop loin…. Il avait laissé les volets ouverts, pour rester dans la lumière de la Lune. Les choses étaient étranges à cet instant, chaque minute son monde semblait s'écrouler un peu plus, leur monde. Les choses ne s'étaient jamais arrangées cette dernière année, aucun d'eux n'avait personnellement évolué, leur travail était devenu leur vie, et commençait à les grignoter….<p>

IL soupira, lasse et se releva, posant ses pieds sur le sol froid. Il frotta son visage tiré, essayant d'effacer les traits de fatigue. L'agent se leva alors, se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau.

Il resta appuyé sur le bord du meuble, observant l'objet brillant, fascinant, de longues minutes, interminables comme le reste de la nuit. Il ragea, serra l'objet entre ses doigts avant de l'envoyer valdinguer dans la pièce. Il écouta, surpris, le bruit quand il se fissura sur le mur, quand il s'éparpilla sur le sol…

McGee frotta à nouveau ses yeux, épuisé. Il tressaillit, une boule au ventre quand on toqua à sa porte. Un voisin ? réveillé et en colère ? Tony ? Il frissonna, sentant le malaise au fond de son ventre s'amplifier. Il avança rapidement vers la porte et l'ouvrit, presque prêt à faire feu, à exploser, s'il s'agissait de son envahissant voisin de palier….

Les quelques premières secondes il ne vit personne, quand un reflex instinctif lui revint et lui fit baisser les yeux. Deux beaux yeux bleus, magnifiques à cet instant l'observaient, brillant, doux… Il aurait voulu sauter dans ses bras, mais il resta passif, resta droit. Elle lui sourit tendrement et attrapa une main.

« Je sais qu'il est tard, mais après tout ce chemin, tu ne voudrais pas me laisser entrer ? »

Il secoua la tête, et lui rendit un étrange sourire. Il se décala. « Delilah, qu'es ce que… »

Elle se retourna vers lui, une fois dans le centre de la pièce, manipulant maintenant avec une aise incroyable son fauteuil.

« Je me suis dit qu'il était temps de prendre un peu de vacances. »

Elle le vit alors s'approcher doucement, se stopper devant elle pour se mettre à sa hauteur, s'accroupissant devant elle, doucement, des yeux terribles.

« Delilah… Je suis tellement soulagé que tu sois là… ». Il vit ses sourcils se rapprocher, son regard plus triste fixer ses traits tirés.

« Je suis désolé Tim… Je … » Il laissa alors sa tête tomber lourdement sur les genoux insensibles de sa bien aimée. Deux chaudes mains se mirent à voyager dans ses cheveux, caresser sa joue. Il l'entendit retenir quelques larmes, il entendit la peine qu'elle partagea avec lui, pour lui. Il profita quelques instants de ce repos, puis releva la tête, pour attraper son visage et poser un simple baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ce sentiment terrible en lui s'était transformé, elle était là, douce délivrance, fragile soutient. Il n'était alors plus seul dans cet endroit terrible.

* * *

><p>Sa main glissa alors dans sa poche, pour serrer le petit objet, le précieux bout de bois gravé, étrange. Il le serra fort, pour essayer d'y puiser de la force, de l'espoir. A chaque fois, des petits yeux bleus s'animaient dans le paysage, l'inondant de son innocence, de sa joie.<p>

Il se souvint alors du petit visage pâle, de ses cheveux collés par quelques larmes sur son beau visage, éclairé par le plus merveilleux des sourires. « Je t'aime fort Tony. ». Il se souvint de la chaleur qui lui manquait tant, de serrer ce petit corps entre ses bras. Il frissonna, non, jamais il n'avait espéré avoir d'enfant, ou même imaginé, mais maintenant il avait découvert leur magie, leur pouvoir. Elle l'avait tiré avec ses petits bras d'un trou sombre, celui dans lequel il s'était retiré, celui dans lequel il avait espéré disparaître. Elle lui avait montré la lumière du ciel, la vie belle et coloré sur terre, lui avait interdit l'abandon… Alors pourquoi flanchait-il encore…

Il voulut rire, sombrement, désespérément… parce que la vie lui avait encore mis un coup ! Il plaqua un peu trop rapidement ses mains sur son visage, faisant claquer la peau dans un bruit qui brisa le silence. Il grogna encore. Il détestait sa faiblesse, la volonté de laisser tomber qui le traquait, il se détestait, Ziva était là, sa princesse comme disait Lizzy, il pourrait s'en contenter, sans problème, mais les images étaient là, les rires de ces démons, la haine….

Il entendit alors le rire d'Angelina, rire qu'il avait cru oublié, rire alors moqueur, cruel. Il voulut se laisser défaillir, une goutte tomba de ses yeux. Une goutte puis deux. Il serra à nouveau l'objet, le rapprochant de son cœur. Il ne devait pas craquer maintenant, il ne pouvait pas, mais les battements dans son ventre, dans sa respiration se faisaient plus dures, plus pressants…. Sa respiration était rapide, comme un enfant qui aurait perdu sa mère, cet enfant qu'il connaissait, et lequel depuis aurait du grandir, plus fort.

* * *

><p>Ziva avait entre-ouvert les yeux, réveillée par un froid étrange. Elle étendit son bras et en compris la raison. Il n'était plus là. Elle ouvrit alors ses yeux complètement et regarda autour d'elle. La salle était sombre, petite, simple. La chambre s'était révélée très propres, juste un lit frais, une armoire et une petite télévision dans un coin.<p>

Elle soupira et se redressa, comment n'avait-elle pas pu l'entendre, ses réflexes n'étaient plus les mêmes. Elle sourit alors doucement, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle désirait, quitter ses instincts de tueuse, de combattante… Elle attrapa alors le cousin de son compagnon et le serra contre elle. Elle humecta l'odeur, celle qui lui avait tant manquée, naturelle, essentielle.

Elle soupira, en resongeant à ses choix… Elle ne pourrait pas dire si un seul d'entre eux étaient une bonne chose, une bonne idée, ou si elle n'avait simplement jamais arrêté de tout foutre en l'air… A vrai dire, elle se sentait perdu, elle avait perdu confiance en ses propres choix… Pourtant, elle y avait cru, sincèrement, de tout son être, que revenir ici était la bonne chose. Ca avait été comme un soulagement, à partir du moment où elle avait fait ses valises, elle avait eu ce sourire collé sur son visage, cette confiance revigorante…

Elle relâcha son emprise sur le pauvre objet et se leva doucement pour enfiler quelque chose de plus chaud…

* * *

><p>Cette soirée était sombre, mauvaise, il n'était pas bon de ruminer toutes les horreurs, les douleurs du passé, il n'était pas bon de se laisser sombrer de la sorte. Il se redressa doucement, observant le reflet de la lune sur les gouttelettes givrées qui recouvraient le sol vert. Tout autour était si brillant, si clair…<p>

Il tressaillit quand quelque chose attrapa son épaule, se retourna rapidement prêt à se battre. Mais il s'arrêta sur ses yeux, et toute tension sembla tomber, l'agitation s'effondrer. Elle s'accroupit, délicatement à coté de lui, emmitouflée dans un gros pull en laine qui lui appartenait et frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Tony, tu es gelé ! » Elle l'observa alors un peu plus, et remarqua la lueur brillante dans ses yeux. Le silence retomba, lui était gênée, et elle sembla le contempler, avec tellement de douceur qu'elle sembla réchauffer son être.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. » Elle soupira et attrapa une de ses mains. Il se força à lui sourire, pour ne pas l'effrayer, pour ne pas lui faire penser qu'il était au fond du trou, peu importe si s'était vrai, ou non… Il ferait en sorte que ca ne dure pas, il ne le voulait pas en tout cas. Et puis, il faut bien avouer que sa présence facilitait bien toutes ses choses, lui donnait bien plus d'espoir…

Elle posa alors son autre main sur sa joue, et grimaça sous la fraîcheur de sa peau. « Il faut rentrer… On pourra discuter un peu, j'ai beaucoup de choses à rattraper. » Elle lui sourit, si beau et tendre sourire, et il ne pu résister. Il se leva alors et l'aida à faire de même. Elle l'observa de ses grands yeux, brillant sous la Lune et posa une bise sur sa joue. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, cette fois, tendrement.

« Vous êtes si belle Ziva David. »

Elle secoua la tête, un visage toujours aussi tendre. « Et vous, vous serez bientôt transformé en glaçon, mon petit derrière poilu ». Il lui sourit alors d'un énorme sourire, brillant dans le noir de la nuit. Le souvenir était doux, rassurant. « Je ne suis pas sure d'apprécier ce surnom… ». Elle sourit et l'entraîna dans la chambre.

Les conversations viendraient plus tard, ce soir ils avaient, tous, besoin de repos, tous, besoin de vider leurs esprits… Ils iraient tous mieux, dès le lendemain, Gibbs pourra se redresser, retrouver son regard droit, franc, fort. Il se plongera dans son travail, il ferait tout pour retrouver son agent, réarranger leurs vies. McGee, lui, pourra sourire de la présence de Delilah, lui parler, soulager ses craintes… il n'était plus seul.

Tony regarda une dernière fois les scintillements dans le ciel, chacune de ces étoiles sembla le piquer un peu. Il regarda la femme qui marchait devant lui et soupira, encore. Il n'avait pas le droit de flancher… Le monde lui criait qu'il était chanceux, maintenant, que les choses devaient s'arranger… De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas surmonter une autre perte, ne pourrait plus vivre sans elle… Il la suivrait, partout, la protégerait, mais pour cela il devait se montrer plus fort…

* * *

><p><strong>VOila! le prochain chapitre n'est pas du tout encore écrit, donc ce ne sera pas pour cette semaine je pense, surtout que je pars quelques jours en vacances!<strong>

**N'hésitez**** pas à commenter, ce que vous en pensez, si ca sonne juste, ce que vous pensez de la suite, j'avoue que ça m'aide pas mal!**


	4. Sand

Le soleil éclairait à peine la pelouse, quadrillée de sépultures, blanches ou grises. Les nuages étaient gris, mais il ne pleuvait pas, un vent puissant faisait voler les feuilles mortes prêt du sol. Les quelques rayons faisaient briller quelques plaques de cuivre, faisaient scintiller quelques gouttelettes d'humidité sur le sol. Au milieu de ce spectacle étrange se trouvait une foule noire, étrangement silencieuse, fébrile. Un seul homme parlait, un prêtre rependant de longs serments que peu d'entre eux écoutaient à cet instant. Chacun avait tiré son manteau pour se protéger du vent, ou portait une écharpe toute aussi sombre. A l'avant de ce cortège se trouvait un homme, grand, blond, un homme misérable, qui serrait ses deux mains étroitement devant lui. Cet homme aujourd'hui enterrait sa femme. Il était entouré par la famille, de nombreux amis, quelques anciens collègues, et les nouveaux, qu'il connaissait à peine. Son regard se promena alors sur les visages, les derniers qu'elle avait vus, ces visages qu'il avait peu, ou pas du tout connus.

Au bout il y avait cette femme, brillante, en chaise roulante dont Ellie lui avait parlé, telle une groupie, heureuse de l'avoir rencontré. Elle avait le visage soucieux, triste, et son regard ne cessait d'être attiré par l'homme à ses cotés. Il s'agissait de l'agent McGee, il avait pu se parler quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait déjà vu l'homme lorsqu'il avait rejoint Elie à une courte soirée, après une de leurs enquêtes. L'homme semblait incroyablement chamboulé, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait le bras en écharpe, il savait qu'il avait été avec Elle, quand elle s'était fait tuer… Il frissonna et passa une main sur son visage, si froid. Il y avait aussi, à la suite, cette femme étrange, aux cheveux noirs tirés en deux couettes sur sa tête. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses joues humides, elle était la seule par ailleurs.

L'homme à ses coté enfin était le patron d'Ellie, il était accompagné d'un vieil homme très amical, le docteur Mallard. Il lui avait parlé, à lui aussi, et avait été touché par les paroles sincères et parfaite de l'homme.

Gibbs quand à lui, l'avait fixé, toujours droit et figé, lui avait présenté de sobres condoléances, mais l'avait observé d'un regard étrange, captivant. L'homme savait, il comprenait ce qu'il se traversait. Il soupira doucement, levant ses yeux, alors piquants au ciel, ces hommes ne vivaient pas dans un monde normal, comment n'avait-il pas put se rendre compte dans quel milieu avait été plongé sa femme. Il était même surpris de ne pas voir l'autre collègue d'Elie… elle en parlait souvent, de lui, de McGee, il l'avait rencontré à la fameuse soirée… était-il mort lui aussi ? Il baissa les yeux, les paupières alors étroitement serrées.

La main de sa mère, présente, se posa sur son épaule, serrant étroitement le corps de son fils brisé. Elle avait aussi de grosses larmes sur les joues, alors qu'une autre femme, était effondrée sur une chaise, un vieil homme à ses cotés, les parents d'Eléonore.

* * *

><p>« Ma tante Nettie avait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux si brillants ! » Ziva parlait vivement, un sourire sur son visage, alors que ses gestes essayaient de suivre ses paroles. « C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une si grande ville, alors quand elle est entrée dans ce bâtiment si brillant, si grand… »<p>

Tony avait un petit sourire en écoutant les paroles alors légères de la femme à ses cotés. Il avait une main posée sur le volant, tranquille, l'autre soutenant légèrement sa tête, son bras accoudé à la vitre. La route était calme, longue et déserte, ils étaient presque seuls depuis des heures maintenant. Ils avaient changé de voiture, abandonné l'autre dans un parking ou personne ne la repèrerait avant quelques semaines. Lui et Ziva avaient décidé de quitter le pays, rejoindre le Mexique puis la Colombie, où, grâce à Ziva, ils pourraient trouver de nouveaux papiers, pour disparaître plus sûrement.

C'est pour cela qu'ils longeaient une route entourée de sable, de cactus et de branche morte depuis le début de l'après midi. L'air était devenu sec, et leurs fenêtres ouvertes laissaient trembler leurs cheveux. Des collines rouges s'élevaient à certain endroit, sèches et rudes comme le climat.

Ziva avait alors fini son histoire et le regardait, une petite lueur dans les yeux.

« Oh, je ne t'ai pas dit, mon père va se marier. » Il grimaça immédiatement en prononçant cette phrase. Evidemment c'était une information qu'il voulait partager, mais cette information se rapprochait trop d'un temps auquel il était bon de ne pas penser.

Il vit plusieurs émotions se succéder sur le visage de Ziva, la surprise, puis une certaine fermeture, alors qu'il imaginait parfaitement son cerveau cogiter sur l'information.

« Mais cette fois il dit avoir trouvé son âme sœur, rien de superficiel, je la connais, s'était une amie, de la famille… » Il s'arrêta quelque seconde et soupira, a cet instant il n'avait pas envie de parler de sa mère. « Etrangement, je le crois… »

Il tourna la tête vers Ziva, face à son manque de réaction. Il fut surpris par la lumière alors dans ses yeux, les larmes naissantes qu'ils n'avait vu que trop rarement sous ces paupières. Elle se retourna furtivement vers lui, laissant un regard fuyant se promener avant de baisser la tête.

« Ziva ? » L'inquiétude résonna dans sa voix, écœurante de sa peur, touchante par ses craintes. Elle secoua encore la tête.

« Arrête-toi Tony. »

Il fronça les sourcils, observant le décor désertique autour d'eux.

« ARRETE TOI ! » Il sursauta, contrastant alors avec son manque de réaction. Ziva était tremblante, fermée, son regard au loin. Il freina doucement et sortit de la route pour s'arrêter sur le sable de feu. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde pour ouvrir la porte et sortir précipitamment. Et alors qu'elle laissait la porte ouverte, il fut vite à sa suite.

« Ziva ! » Il avait attrapé son poignet doucement, mais assez fermement pour la faire se retourner. Elle avait quelques larmes coulantes sur ses joues, attrapant quelques mèches de cheveux portés par le vent poussé de la région. Son regard était suppliant, envers il ne sait quoi, emplis d'une triste colère qu'il essayait de comprendre, ou ne voulait pas ? Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes qui parurent si longues.

« C'est exactement ce que je voulais éviter, au départ, ce que je ne voulais pas qu'il nous arrive ! ». Elle se libera de son emprise et fit encore quelques pas rapide, pour prendre sa tête dans ses mains. Il resta là, son visage se crispant. Il la laissa se calmer, silencieux, immobile, un regard franc qui la fixait. « J'aurais du partir bon sang ! Tout ça c'est une idée stupide ! ». Il avait le regard perdu sur ses mouvements rapides, tremblant, les sourcils toujours tirés.

Elle se retourna à nouveau vers lui. « C'est le mariage de ton père ! Et toi tu seras à l'autre bout du monde ! »

Il sembla réaliser, ou se confronter à ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu admettre, a ce dont il n'avait pas eu envie de penser.

Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'à cet instant elle était la seule chose qui importait ? Et que même son père, sûrement, pourrait comprendre cela. Il ne bougea pas cependant, attendant alors consciencieusement qu'elle libère cette rage qui l'habitait.

« J'aurais même pu y être Tony ! Avec toi et McGee, Abby, tous les autres ! ». Il baissa la tête, serrant ses paupières fermées. Evidement ils seraient tous inquiets, et certainement que son père annulerait toute fête. Il frémit, alors qu'un pincement douloureux au cœur le prix, ravivant ce qui semblait avoir disparu. Il revit alors les yeux si grands et si terribles d'Abby dans l'ascenseur, il revit des choses qu'il ne voulait pas revoir. Il n'avait pas ressenti de regret, à fuir tout ce qui lui était arrivé, toute la douleur qu'il ressentait là-bas. Leur fuite avait aussi été la sienne… Et maintenant, alors qu'il observerait le doute, la peine dans les yeux de Ziva il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses collègues. Ils avaient sûrement été à l'enterrement de Bishop… il frémit alors et plongea à nouveau son regard dans les yeux bruns de Ziva, qui le fixaient maintenant.

« Je n'imagine même pas tout ce que tu rate ! Même moi, je pensais que maintenant j'avais le droit … » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, se coupant brusquement, toute force l'abandonnant dans son monologue. Elle tremblait alors que son souffle se calmait rapidement. Elle s'accroupit alors sur le sol, emportée par cette baisse d'énergie.

Un silence tomba, quelques instants.

« Tu pensais avoir le droit à quoi Ziva ? » Sa voix sonna sobrement, douce dans le désert. Il n'avait pas bougé, et rien ne pouvait se lire alors sur son visage. Elle secoua la tête, encore chamboulée.

« Ziva ? ». Elle se laissa tomber assise, et soupira. « Ce n'est rien Tony. » Ses épaules se relâchèrent alors qu'elle laissait ses mains courir sur le sable.

« Je veux une famille Ziva. » Elle se stoppa, coupé par les mots, surprise. Il avait dit ça sur un ton étrange, comme s'il défendait un point de vu. « Je pense que j'ai aussi le droit à ça. »

Elle sembla figée, glacée par ces paroles, et une larme tomba sur sa joue, brillante au soleil. Il n'avait pas bien choisis ses mots et savait qu'a cet instant elle pensait lui avoir pris tout cela, avoir rayé un trait sur son propre futur.

Elle ferma les yeux, mais il lui s'approcha, et se mis à sa hauteur pour attraper ses mains, douces mains. « Mais pas sans toi… » Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa l'océan vert devant elle, le combat entre les nuages noirs qui y dansaient et la lumière qui se battait pour briller… Une tempête scintillait devant elle, le reflet de son esprit… Elle resta silencieuse, alors qu'il essuyait une larme sur sa joue, proche d'elle, intimement.

« Je prend ce petit contre temps comme un petit voyage, entre toi et moi… » Il sembla hésiter, puis lui offrit un petit sourire. « On rentrera un jour, et sinon je suis sure qu'il y a un tas de petites maisons parfaites partout sur cette planète. ». Elle sembla rire, doucement, laissant alors tomber sa tête contre son épaule. Il en profita pour la prendre dans ses bras alors qu'elle se calmait doucement et embrasser le haut de sa tête. « Une petite maison ? ». Il rit doucement à son tour. « Oui une petite maison, avec un petit chien, une petite barrière, si tu le souhaite. »

Elle se recula et l'observa tendrement, portant à son tour ses mains à son visage, caressant sa joue rugueuse, sa barbe naissante, tout en le fixant. « Tu regarde trop de film Tony. »

Il l'embrassa doucement, toujours à terre dans ce grand désert, agrippés l'un a l'autre dans un moment qui n'appartenait qu'a eux.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui promettre qu'ils rentreraient un jour… Il faudrait pour cela être sur qu'ils ne risqueraient plus rien… Comment l'être quand on ne sait même pas quel danger nous poursuit jour et nuit ?

* * *

><p><strong>Çà vous plait ? Excusez moi pour ma lenteur, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment! <strong>


	5. Kids

L'appartement de Tony avait été une mine d'indices, plus ou moins utiles. Ils étaient tous éparpillés sur le plan de travail en métal de son laboratoire. Après l'enterrement d'Ellie, ils étaient retournés ici, trop attristés pour rester seuls, trop inquiets pour ne rien faire. Elle avait tenté de retrouver la trace des différentes balles trouvées dans les murs, sur le sol, mais pour l'instant l'ordinateur ne semblait pas vouloir les identifier. Elle était assise sur son tabouret, fatiguée, et observait la simulation qu'elle tentait de faire depuis quelques minutes, le sens des impacts, l'origine. Elle sourit amèrement en pensant qu'elle avait déjà fait la même, enfin presque, juste avant que Ziva ne reste en Israël, il ne fallait pas vivre prêt de chez Tony.

Elle soupira et enleva les élastiques qui tenaient ses couettes. Elle passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et entra les dernières informations. Ce serais ça de fait. L'ordinateur se mis au travail, ça ne prendrait pas longtemps. Elle s'étira quelque peu et son regard se posa sur le drapeau blanc et bleu qui reposait maintenant sur son bureau. Ce pays ne lui inspirait plusieurs sentiments contradictoires, il lui avait offert Ziva, mais il lui avait aussi repris, il l'avait vu grandir, mais l'avait aussi laissée sombrer… Ses yeux s'humidifièrent quelque peu.

Le poste qu'elle avait occupé était certainement maudit, et Ziva, était la seule qui n'avait pas terminé une balle dans la tête. Elle frissonna et laissa son visage tomber. Gibbs avait ce regard, parfois, depuis, il s'était amplifié ces jours-ci. La culpabilité, l'impression d'avoir mal fait les choses, il se reprochait en quelque sorte ce qui se passait. Peut être d'avoir interdit toutes ces choses à Tony, de n'avoir pas mieux veillé sur Ziva, de n'avoir pas été assez bon… Il se trompait, Ziva et Tony s'étaient d'eux même refusés à beaucoup de choses, et leurs parcours avait été chaotiques bien avant le NCIS. Leur famille, celle qu'ils avaient créée, n'avait rien de néfaste, elle était tout pour elle, et pour eux. C'est le poids du monde, injuste, qui la faisait vriller.

Une larme tomba sur sa joue, mais elle l'essuya avec rigueur quand l'ordinateur émit un signal.

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla à la lueur encore timide du soleil. Un calme incroyable régnait dans la chambre, à part la respiration douce de la femme, encore nue dans ses bras. Il sourit doucement, il aimait ces réveils. Il ne résista pas à l'envie d'embrasser son épaule, juste sous ses lèvres. Elle remua immédiatement, ses réflexes de ninja en parfait état. Il sourit encore, profitant de cet instant de douceur, alors qu'elle se retournait, lui offrant un regard tendre et chaleureux.<p>

« Bonjour » Elle lui sourit et embrassa doucement son menton. « Bonjour homme qui pique » Il grimaça et recula de quelques centimètres. « Je pensais que tu aimais le charme de la barbe. ».

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne sais pas, c'est un bon camouflage. » Elle sourit, encore, il ne s'en lassait pas. « Je pensais me couper les cheveux, pour être plus discrète ». Il soupira et l'embrassa sur le front, puis une bise plus en bas, pour finalement atteindre ses lèvres, doucement. « Vous serez toujours parfaite mademoiselle David. »

Elle se redressa alors, le forçant à retomber dans son oreiller, et l'observa, la tête sur un coude. « Madame Ranier, pour le moment. »

Il ferma les yeux et profita de son répit. « Madame Ranier avait une magnifique robe verte, et cette coupe de cheveux sexy et… aie ! »

Il avait rapidement ouvert les yeux, exagéré son cri, en sentant les deux doigts de Ziva se serrer sur sa peau. « Vous êtes plus cruelle que madame Ranier ! » Elle le regarda, paisiblement, mimant un « oups », alors que ses mains continuaient à se promener sur sa peau imparfaite. Il resta alors silencieux, il n'était plus mal à l'aise, quand s'était elle, mais il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec les souvenirs que cela lui évoquait. Ses doigts étaient doux sur la brûlure fictive que ses cicatrices lui évoquaient. Il soupira mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, son regard devenant plus sérieux.

« J'ai toujours pensée que je te battrais à ce jeu là. »

Il la regarda, perplexe, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle insinuait. Elle sourit doucement, tentant d'oublier le sérieux incombé à la situation.

« Le nombre de cicatrices, j'ai toujours été dans des positions plus délicates que toi… » Sa voix s'était fanée, pour disparaitre. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle s'était égarée sur ce chemin, mais avait bien reconnu la culpabilité dans ses yeux, la douleur fugace.

Il la rapprocha rapidement de lui pour qu'elle retrouve sa place dans ses bras. Aucun mot ne changerais les pensée tordues et noueuses qui poussaient dans son esprits. Il la rassura, simplement, posant des baisées dans ses cheveux, sur ses joues.

* * *

><p>McGee avait déjà fait le tour de l'appartement d'en face. Sur la moquette les traces d'une arme précise, le socle de l'arme d'un sniper, étaient encore présente. La salle avait été nettoyée, rapidement. Gibbs était resté encore plus silencieux que d'habitude, le trajet avait été une torture. Il avait essayé de dire quelques chose, seul en sa compagnie, mais aucun mot n'avait semblé utile, adéquate.<p>

L'absence courte, comparée à celle de son précédent départ, de Delilah lui semblait, paradoxalement, terrible. Il n'avait eu qu'un souhait, qu'elle soit dans cette voiture, avec son tact, sa bonne humeur et sa douceur. Elle était allée au NCIS, rencontrer Abby, pour l'aider, comme elle pouvait. Ils avaient passé la nuit à simplement dormir, s'embrasser l'un contre l'autre. Elle avait essayé de lui faire oublier, quelques instants, mais en vain car chaque image était encrée en lui. Il revoyait encore Tony, le sang sur son visage, le regard vide, cette fois, et la fois ou il était descendu de l'immeuble où Kate était morte. Il revoyait le corps de Bishop, quand il avait suivit Gibbs, malgré la douleur dans son épaule, pour savoir…

Il soupira en se redressant, ils n'avaient rien… Il sursauta, arrêtant sa pensée en voyant Gibbs revenir, un sourire fantôme sur ses lèvres. Dans sa main, il tenait un mouchoir, usagé, certainement oublié… Peut-être plein de l'ADN de l'homme recherché.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient repartis après le petit déjeuner, ils avaient roulé jusqu'à la frontière mexicaine et étaient passés sans problème. Les Raniers n'avaient pas d'antécédents connus, la plupart avait été gardés secrets aux NCIS pour leurs missions de couverture. Seulement, leurs noms avaient peut-être alerté d'autres personnes, moins pieuses, du coté du Mexique. Ils avaient rendez vous avec une connaissance de Ziva le soir même, et s'étaient arrêtés sur une aire déserte le long de la route, pour un pique-nique improvisé, au calme derrière leur nouvelle voiture.<p>

Sa préoccupation pour le moment était de la faire sourire, d'effacer le regard, les idées qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux ce matin. Ils s'étaient permis, chacun, une petite bière locale, des sandwichs improvisés grâce à une étrange petite supérette.

Il était assis, les jambes lâchement posées devant lui, sur une couverture d'un orange terrible. Ziva avait sa tête sur sa cuisse, les yeux fermés, profitant de cet instant de pause. Sa main parcourait ses cheveux, doucement, sur un rythme que seul lui entendait.

« Tony ? »

Elle avait gardé les yeux fermés, lui n'avait pas complètement quitté ses rêveries.

« Comment as tu pu t'entendre avec un enfant ? ». Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais s'amusa immédiatement à l'image de la petite Lizzy qui apparue devant ses yeux. Il rit doucement, faisant trembler la tête de Ziva. Sa main rencontra immédiatement le petit objet en bois dans sa poche.

« On va dire que l'on m'y à forcé… ». Elle ouvrit les yeux pour l'observer, encore plus intéressée.

« Et puis… après, elle à touche la corde sensible… » Ziva fronça les sourcils et le fixa, plus intensément. « Je ne résiste pas à un si beau regard… ».

Elle se redressa, un regard faussement vexé. « Tu as même fait la nounou… » Il soupira d'un air lasse. « Et oui… ce fut terrible. » Elle frappa doucement son épaule et il se leva sur ses genoux pour la surplomber.

« Sais tu seulement comment se trémousse un enfant qui à la tête coincée dans son pull… C'est comme si on l'étouffait… »

Ziva sourit, ne pensant plus au reste, en l'observant s'agiter, imitant les différentes aventure qu'il avait eu avec la petite fille. Elle appréciait ses aires faussement blasé, épuisé. Elle appréciait de l'imaginer avec un enfant… Mais surtout, de le voir heureux, agir comme si rien n'était arrivé, juste parce qu'ils étaient deux…


End file.
